nawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Order: S4D
“ORDER: S4D” is the fifth episode in the second season of Notebook Adventures With Lex, and the twenty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Alex invites her old friends from Air NT to join the Milk Daddies in a call, with the intention of the groups getting to know each other better, but the Milk Daddies have different intentions. Plot The episode begins as the tired Milk Daddies join the usual after-school Discord call. Alex has been planning something special since that morning and decided to share it to the group: that she planned to make her old school friends, from the school Domuschola and the Discord server Air NT, join the Milk Daddies server and talk to each other in hopes that they would get along like in that special place in Alex’s heart. The gang seems to be supportive of the idea and allow Alex to add the members. Alex, elated, tries to convince her classmates to agree to join. However, most of them decline, with the reason being that Vyktor, who is the most confident of the group, is not yet online, and that he “will make them more confident.” Alex relays it to the Daddies and they all curse at her for being late. Finally, Vyktor is online and the Air NT officers agree to join the server. Alex invites them in and convinces them to join the group call. However, much to Alex’s dismay, the officers don’t talk at all, and in fact, mute themselves. When Alex asks them why they don’t talk, they simply respond: “It’s bc I’m shy.” It seems to be a lost cause until finally, Vyktor, after much difficulty with modern technology, finally figures out how to join the server. A hope! The Milk Daddies then ask him a series of questions about Alex, Basti being an awkward little potato, Danny trying to laugh at everything and Nami being Nami. It is terrible. The other officers are still not talking. Several offences are thrown at the officers, with phrases thrown around like being “those types of people”, etc. resulting to some of the officers messaging Alex privately asking if her friends are bullying them. Alex then results to being overly critical of everything and everyone to keep the ball rolling. As if it couldn’t get any worse, the Milk Daddies get irritated with the sparse and rare talking coming from Alex's friends, and commit an offense more disrespectful than a Basti that talks about Anya. They start spouting nonsense in the chat, entering phrases like “EXECUTE ORDER 84N” and such. Alex and the officers are sad and confused. Suddenly, everything ends when the Air NT officers are kicked out from the server, Alex receiving messages like “Why did they kick us?” and “Your friends are bullies.” Alex then gets angry at the Milk Daddies and declaring that “they suck.” Finally, the Milk Daddies distract themselves by listening to music and Alex trying to fix the horrific mess she made with her friends. Trivia * Though the Milk Daddies and The Air NT officers end up with a bad connection with each other, Danny continues to be invited to several NT-related servers and is even praised by some of the officers for his CS:GO prowess. Currently, he is still being invited to Fortnite games with the gang and has maintained a neutral relationship with the officers. * The term, “ORDER: B4N” was used by the Milk Daddies whenever they had motives to kick any visiting member of the Milk Daddies. Some of the victims of this term were Anya and Rocko. Continuity * To this day, Alex is still trying to fix her disastrous aftermath of introducing her old friends to her new, though she realized that the two groups are very different people and that she just wants to be loved. Category:Episodes